First time
by jennyj90
Summary: Molly and James' first time
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. So this is my first ever attempt at FF, set during Ep5. It follows on from the scene at his house in Bath. All characters belong to the very talented Mr Tony Grounds. I hope you enjoy!**

Molly flopped back on the bed as Charles removed his jacket and threw it over a nearby chair. She flicked her head to the side, getting herself comfortable as Charles laid himself beside her.

They lay there, taking each other in. Slowly Charles reached for Molly's cheek and gently caressed it, before moving his thumb to her chin. She couldn't help but smile at his delicate touch. It was so perfect, so caring. As she lay there gazing into his eyes, she finally felt at home. There was something about Captain Charles James that made her feel safe and welcome.

Then it happened…the kiss that she'd so desperately been waiting for. His lips collided with hers with so much lust it left her taken aback.

"Are you ok?" Charles asked, with clear concern etched on his face.

"Never been better, boss."

Molly ran her hand through his messy hair and then sealed the gap once again with a kiss. The desire was building up inside of her and she needed to express it. She felt an urge she'd never experienced before and it was one that needed satisfying.

Charles stood up from the bed, taking Molly's hand and lifting her to her feet. He then reached around, unzipping her dress, unhooking the shoulders and allowing it to fall to the ground. His eyes flicked over Molly, admiring the sight. She expected to feel embarrassed, but she felt quite the opposite. So she reached over and began to gradually unbutton his shirt.

His body was just how she remembered; only this time there was nothing to stop her touching it. Her hands skimmed over his abs, resting on his hips.

She lifted herself onto her tiptoes, decreasing the height difference, and kissed his neck just below his ear. The kiss was so gentle, brushing against his skin. Charles tensed up, throwing his head back. She loved the effect she was having on him. She kissed again and again, until he pulled away and pushed her onto the bed.

"I need to take this bloody boot off; else I'll never get my jeans off."

Molly watched him carefully remove it, followed by his jeans. She bit down on the side of her lip, unsure if he was going to continue undressing himself. She certainly wasn't going to complain if he did.

After a moment's pause, she sat herself up from the bed. "Do you need help?"

He turned to her and a cheeky grin crept onto his face. "Let's even things up a bit first." He reached his arms around her and skilfully unhooked her bra before tossing it aside. Then he laid her on the bed, positioning himself on top.

His hands ran the length of her body as they lay there kissing. Molly could feel the pressure on her leg as he hardened for her.

One kiss at a time, Charles made his way down Molly's body. His lips left a strange tingle on her skin as they crept downwards. She felt herself tense with anticipation, unsure what to expect, but certain that she would enjoy it.

His teeth clamped onto her knickers, lowering them ever so slightly. One single kiss, and then his lips were working their way back up.

"You're such a tease," Molly groaned.

"That's the idea," he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly lay on the bed, her eyes focussed upwards, staring deep into Charles'. His forehead was creased with apparent concentration. She raised her hand, and gently stroked the lines, softening his expression.

Charles let out a slight laugh, his glowing smile spreading from his mouth to his eyes, leaving a glittering stare. He bowed his head, breaking their eye contact.

"You're insatiable," he whispered.

"I dunno what that means."

"Just stop being so bloody impatient."

"Well when I've had sex before we just did it."

"But this isn't before."

He ran his hand down the length of her body and massaged her inner thighs. Gradually her legs spread apart and she relaxed back into the soft bedding. There was no denying that this was fun, but the frustration was becoming unbearable.

She reached her hands down, taking his hips in an attempt to guide him.

Suddenly Charles grabbed her hands, taking them into his, and pinning them down on the bed. He lowered his face, and kissed her on the lips. One, two, three and then his lips sealed onto her bottom lip and lightly tugged at it.

Molly could feel her lips parting in expectation, she wanted him, needed him. In the absence of his mouth she clamped onto his neck, savouring the taste of his skin. Suddenly Charles froze, enjoying the sensation; and then every muscle in his body flexed for the briefest moment.

Finally, he sat himself up and retrieved a condom from the bedside draw. Molly knew she needed to be patient, but watching his hand pulling the condom down was only creating a new flush of arousal.

He laid her on the bed, his deep frown coming back. This time, Molly let it stay. There was something incredibly sexy about that expression.

She took a sharp intake of breath as he slid inside her with so little effort.

"Oh my God," she gasped, closing her eyes.

Charles pushed deeper, but kept his pace slow. It was enough for Molly though, it had been too long. A chill shot down her spine, spreading goosebumps across her body. She took hold of the bed sheets and allowed her grip to tighten.

"Look at me Molly." He commanded and Molly obeyed. "Not yet."

"What?"

Charles paused and then leaned forward for another kiss, but was met by Molly's cheek. She was so close, do desperate. How dare he do that to her?

"Trust me; it'll be worth the wait."


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to apologise to all the people that have been chasing me for this chapter. I hope it was worth the wait!**

Charles lay close to Molly, kissing her neck lovingly. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him in. His lips were amazing, each kiss creating a firework of sensation.

His hands ran down, caressing her body. No curve was ignored in his quest to explore her.

Molly ran her hands through his hair, winding the curls around her finger. She loved his hair, she loved everything about it him. She tugged lightly, pulling his head back so that she could see his face. He was still frowning, concentrating. But this wasn't his captain face; this was something entirely new.

Charles gave her lips a quick peck, and then made his way back to her neck. Molly reached around his waist, holding him close.

Every time she started to tense, he pulled away, slowing his thrusts. There was no doubt that he was in as much control of the bedroom as he was out in Afghanistan.

"You're nearly there, Molly," he whispered in her ear. The mere sensation of his breath on her skin would have been enough to get her there, whether he realised it or not.

He continued as he was, teasing her with each movement.

Gradually he sped up one final time; causing Molly to bite so hard on her lip it drew blood. She couldn't explain what was happening to her. Every sense in her body was going into overdrive and she was finding utterly unbearable.

She felt the familiar sensation of goosebumps spreading her body, and suddenly every inch of her tensed. This time was different; she felt so out of control.

Molly threw her head back, overcome with desire. She gripped onto the sheets, pulling them from their neatly tucked edges. She tried to limit herself with a moan, but it soon became louder and louder as she lost more control of herself.

Charles lifted his head, watching her intensely. She wanted to stop herself; she didn't want this to end. But she knew he had no intention of stopping this time. His pace was quickening, deeper, harder.

"I love you," Charles said, kissing her lips. "Be brilliant."


	4. Chapter 4

Charles cocked his head back, eyes closed. Molly lay watching his face tighten and relax as he released himself.

She could feel everything so intimately; it was a whole new experience. Whilst it felt somewhat strange, it was equally as incredible. She could feel his pleasure as much as her own. Nothing had prepared her for this explosion of senses.

Slowly Charles leaned forward, resting his forehead to hers. His breathing was shallow, laboured almost.

"Are you ok?" Molly asked with genuine concern.

"I'm bloody knackered. You're hard work."

"Me?!"

Charles rolled onto his back, stretching his arms behind his head. Molly couldn't resist running her hand down his torso, her finger tracing the dip between his ribcage. As she neared his bellybutton he flinched, pushing her hand away.

"You've never made love before, have you?" Charles asked, refusing to explain what had just happened.

"I ain't a virgin."

"I know that Molly; I've told you before it's 2014, not 1914. But I think you may have misunderstood my question."

Molly frowned, before finally her brain engaged. She sighed, hit with the realisation that he was of course right. She'd never known the difference before, it was just sex. But Charles wasn't just interested in a quickie round the back of the Indian takeaway.

"Get in, get off, get out," she said, remembering something she'd once heard. "That's all it ever was before."

"You're worth so much more than that."

Molly thought for a moment before moving onto her side so she could see Charles fully. His chest was still rising and falling as he caught his breath.

"Why did you keep stopping?"

Charles looked at her with his intense, dark eyes, before reaching to tuck a stray hair behind her ear.

"Well let me ask you this… what would you have thought of me if I'd have come after just a few minutes?"

"That you're like any other bloke, just wanting to get his end away as quick as possible."

"Well there you go. This wasn't about reaching the finishing line; it was about enjoying the journey there. Besides, you managed to wait out for several months, what difference were a few more minutes?"


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the last chapter I'm afraid. Thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favourited this story; it means more to me than you can imagine x**

"Does it hurt?"

Charles was sat in the wet room, carefully washing around the wound to his abdomen. Molly had all but forgotten that he'd been shot twice. It was difficult to ignore the massive boot on his leg, but this injury was hidden under clothing, and so easily overlooked.

Charles glanced up, water from the shower trickling down his naked body. His tan was slowly fading, his skin tinged pink with warmth.

"Sometimes," he replied honestly. "I'm just glad to be alive."

Molly knelt in front of him, using the opportunity to inspect the wounds. Her army training had taught her so much about what to do if you're shot, and her medic training had taught her about how to treat bullet wounds. After six months in Afghanistan, she thought she'd seen it all and knew everything there was to know. But the truth was, no matter how many injuries she saw, it never got any easier.

"What did it feel like?"

Charles looked down at her, his gaze meeting hers.

"It hurt." His eyes faltered for a minute, the memory of that moment and the pain he felt bringing tears to his eyes. "I had two chunks of metal shoot into my body at six hundred RPM, literally ripping through me. The heat was actually the worst thing though, feeling the bullets burning as they went through me. I felt everything so painfully acute. It was torture."

Molly could feel her legs wobble as shock took over. She quickly sat before she fell. Hearing him talk about it made it seem so much more real. She'd been on auto-pilot that day, treating him and Smurf. Not getting emotionally involved like she was now.

She gasped, overcome with emotion. Suddenly reality was crashing around her.

"You saved my life, Molly," Charles whispered, stroking her cheek with his thumb, his hand cupping her face.

"It's my fault you were shot in the first place."

"No it's not. Now I am not having this discussion with you again." His commanding Captain voice was back, so Molly knew better than to continue the conversation.

She inhaled deeply, filling her lungs with the moist air. "When are your parents back from Lake Garda?"

"In a few more days. Would you like to keep me company until then?" There was a cheeky glint in his eye that Molly had seen earlier in the day as they'd sat in the restaurant. He wanted her - and even better - she knew it.

Molly stood up, steadying herself. She turned the shower off, then reached out and helped lift Charles to his feet. His leg was weak still, unstable without the leg brace.

They wrapped themselves in towels, and then made their way back to the bedroom; their arms snaked around each other's waist.

As Molly lay back on the bed, she couldn't help but smile. Everything in life was so perfect. They had all made it home safely, despite everything that had happened. She and Captain James didn't have to wait out any more, and she'd be going to Vegas with Smurf soon. She'd actually be getting on a plane and going somewhere that wasn't a war zone.

She flicked her hair to one side, watching as Charles positioned himself beside her. Slowly he leaned over, kissing her on the lips.

"I love you," Molly whispered as his lips left hers. It was the first time she'd said it, but it certainly wasn't going to be the last.

_When you have sex just for physical pleasure, you are ashamed and guilty at one point of life or another; but when you make love to someone who means everything to you, you are always proud of it. Never in life, not even a single time, you regret that time and the moments spent__with that person. You will always rejoice it and remember it with equal passion and joy._


End file.
